Three sneezes and a kiss
by BabyJane14
Summary: There were many things they just worked, they were one of them


Manda's Note: Random one-shot. Katie and I (.net/u/1324362/Tutorgirl92 may I just say that you all should read little girl lost) have a joke when it comes to all of Santana's allergies. so this is what errupted from it. not my best, I hate the ending, but, its only supposed to be a glimpse into who they are. First of a few tings tonight!

* * *

"What'd I say we were picking up here again?"

She yawned and slipped her hand into his back pocket, half for dominance over everyone else in the market and half to check for her debt card. Santana Lopez didn't carry an expensive bag with her like every other teenage girl her age. Instead she stuffed her cash and cards in his pocket and carried only her lip gloss and a travel sixed nail file in her own. She'd done it for as long as he could remember. The 'withhold the cash' game was one that had led them into janitors closets on more than one occasion during high school. Now, it was the summer after senior year, the summer before moving to college. A lazy Wednesday night where neither of them was working, something that'd become a rarity and he wasn't about to pass up.

"Peanut butter cups …though for the life of me I can't figure out why."

Shaking his head and pulling her in front of him so that he could put his arms around her and duck his head to kiss the top of hers. He'd heard her explanation a million times over, so when he heard her sigh he knew it was coming again. The things he did to piss her off just to get her sarcastic snaps. Just his way of telling her she meant more to him than anyone else did, she was starting to get that picture.

"I like the taste of them, besides, it's a few hives. It's not like I'm deathly allergic and my throat closes up."

Always defying what she was supposed to and not supposed to do. Then again, when had Santana ever listened to the rules anyway? She ate the outside of the peanut butter cup, leaving the middle for him if he felt like brushing his teeth a million times before kissing her. He still remembered the time he'd forgotten to, remembered just how hived up she'd become in a matter of seconds. yet she'd taken it like a champ and simply called him a dumbass.

"They're not cats."

It was a well known fact between the two of them that when Santana and Brittany were five years old Santana convinced Brittany that her brand new kitten was a horse that she could ride. The poor thing didn't suffer to long once the vent got his hands on it. Santana on the other hand spent the night in the ER with panic attacks from her throat closing up. Needless to say Santana wasn't the biggest fan of the furry little creatures. It was the reason why the first thing he'd done when she'd gotten her car was put one of her extra epi-pens in the glove department.

"You know, we can always make this an allergy run and pick up condoms while we're at it."

The petite Latina girl was always underestimated for the slap she packed, the one he received right to the side of the head when the words slipped from his mouth proved that. A smirk crossed his lips as he playfully tapped behind her with an inappropriate for public gesture and moved away from her further into the store to the chips isle.

"Don't mock my inability to handle latex Puckerman, you're just lucky I pretend to trust you and that I remember my pill."

It hadn't been the most comfortable thing to explain to his mother three days before Santana's fifteenth birthday. He just remembered stuttering like an idiot while Santana clutched her throat and his mother inserted the needle into her leg. They'd gotten an ear full after that one to say the least. Thinking back on it made him almost laugh now, it felt like an entire lifetime past. Besides, her allergy just made it easier and cheaper to sneak around.

"Hint of lime chips and spicy salsa"

She said without really asking as she picked up his favorites and tossed them into the basket he was carrying. Dip and chips were just a normal hangout night thing. It'd been the same way for as long as she could remember anyway.

"Don't worry we already have the hot sauce for you to add to it"

The first time she'd added it had been a nasty trick, eight grade and Puck had ended up throwing up all over the rug because he couldn't handle the heat. She'd clapped him on the back a few times and told him to suck it up. In some ways she'd always been tougher than him, spicy foods were just one of the many things she handled better than him.

"Vitamin water green tea right?"

He looked over at her to check as he dropped the bottle into the basket. She didn't even have to turn to check that he hadn't grabbed the right type she simply reached for the mountain dew before he could get it for himself. They were just pieces of the same puzzle, their rough edges fit together.


End file.
